Cthulhu
Back to character list Cthulhu is the Eldritch God responsible for defeating Xeroc. They were eventually slain by a Chosen One, creating the Crimson. However, its Brain still lives, attempting to reconstruct itself. Also Known As *The Dark Lord *The Eldritch Lord *The Dark God *The Eldritch God *The Crimson God Backstory Cthulhu's origins are relatively unknown due to their age, however there are 2 general theories about their origins. These state that either Cthulhu was created 'soon' after Xeroc created the universe (supposedly as some 'dark' antithesis of Xeroc themselves), or they came from a different dimension entirely. However, the one thing agreed upon is that they were ridiculously powerful, being able to compare to even Xeroc, and wanted to completely take over the universe. However, it was only until rather recently (at least on the cosmic scale), ~125 million years ago, that Cthulhu actually began their plans. After creating Noxus, they, along with the aforementioned Noxus and their brother the Moon Lord, summoned Xeroc to kill them and allow them to take over the universe. And, eventually, the 3 won. After assigning Noxus to research and protect Xeroc's soul, Cthulhu went off and conquered the universe, with there being little resistance with Xeroc's death. After conquering the universe, Cthulhu started a rather oppressive and bloody millenia-long reign over the universe, having anyone who was found to oppose them - even their own allies - executed. Oddly enough, their rule lasted a rather short time for their age, as soon after they made rule, they unknowingly activated a prophecy which created a Chosen One who's entire purpose was to rid Cthulhu. After a long quest, gaining several allies (most notably The Slime God, and assumedly several other gods) along the way, they fought off Cthulhu and their forces, Cthulhu dying in the process Unfortunately, that was not the end of them. The chosen one left their brain, an eye (which was later killed off), and some very fine red paste that used to be the rest of Cthulhu's body. Though being reduced to this little would normally kill a person, Cthulhu's brain lived, who made the rest of their body into The Crimson, a spreading 'disease' that was capable of spreading throughout the galaxy, in an attempt to ressurect themselves. Fortunately, their soul is currently in the possession of The Slime God, and Cthulhu would need their own soul to resurrect themselves. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Hardmode Arc Abilities Before Death *Umbrakinesis *Levitation *Telekinesis *Eldritch Tentacle summoning After Death 'Crimson Manipulation' Over Cthulhu's time spent in the bloody mess that used to be their own body, Cthulhu's brain has managed to be able to almost completely manipulate The Crimson. They can use this in many different ways, including but not limited to forming walls of Crimstone to block attacks earthbender-style, corrupting objects to their infected counterparts and therefore making them easier to manipulate to their own wishes, and potentially even temporarily 'possess' beings infected by The Crimson if they so desire. 'Rift Creation' Cthulhu's Brain has the rather surprising ability to create small and temporary rifts in reality. They can also control said rift to an extent, being capable of directing said rift to opponents to distract them, or, for more unaware opponents, annihilate them entirely. However, this takes a lot of effort to generate on the Brain of Cthulhu's part, being taxing enough on them that they use it very rarely, and even if they attempted to make as many as possible, it's likely they'd only be able to make 1 over the course of a battle. Additionally, as stated before, these rifts are temporary, and tend to collapse on itself soon after it's creation. *Umbrakinesis Equipment 'Bloody Edge' One of the few things left nearby Cthulhu when they were blended, which was taken by Cthulhu's brain. However, it has grown far weaker than when it was during Cthulhu's life, but it still proves to be a formidable weapon. Though Cthulhu's Brain is still competent wielding it, they are not nearly as much so as before their death. Weaknesses TBA Personality Goals *Destroy Xeroc (Achieved) *Create an army of spawn (Achieved) *Rule the universe (Failed) *Reform Relationships Noxus Moon Lord Xeroc Perforators The Slime God Dusking Coznix Trivia *In the RP, the Brain of Cthulhu’s lines are colored Mahogany, the hex color code being "660000" Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Story Characters Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Insane Characters Category:Gods Category:Crimson Creatures Category:Non-Humanoids Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Genderless Category:Wolfi's Characters Category:WIP Pages Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Dark Gods Category:Elder Gods